With or Without You
by Em-n-m
Summary: life after the finale goes on. Emma grows up and faces challenges of being what her parents expect her to be


When we last saw Friends: Monica and Chandler are coping with the fact thatshockerthey've got twins to take care of. Rachel had left the plane and FINALLY

Figured out that her and Ross are meant to be. Joey…was and is still Joey. My story takes place a year after the season finale for the prologue and then skips ahead to Emma in High School. So without further ado, loyal fans, I give you 'With or Without You'

Rachel sighed contentedly as she snuggled into Ross. Wait not Ross, empty pillow where Ross _should_ be. Looking around dazed, Rachel took in her surroundings. Same bed, same curtains that clothed the open window that let in the sounds of New York waking up. Dresser in the corner, Emma sleeping soundly with Huggsey. And a shrieking Monica. Not that this wasn't new, but Rachel knew Monica normally was not in her apartment waking her up.

"Rachel why are you still in bed you only have 5 hours and three minutes before you get married!" Monica was in scary all out controlling mode.

It took a few minutes for Monica's words to sink in. When they did though, Rachel was out of bed and on the floor in seconds. It looked like Emma had left a toy or two out last night. Grumbling, Rachel pulled herself up and looked in the mirror. Frankenstein was less scary. Her hair was sticking up in all directions, bags were under her eyes from dealing with Monica the past three months of wedding planning, and her cheeks looked puffy and pink from falling this morning.

Monica was bustling around her apartment, directing Phoebe, who was becoming very confused and angry.

"Phoebe sweetie did you call the caterer to change the order to salmon? I think it would be a very nice touch to the wedding instead of Chicken Kiev." Monica handed the harried girl another order.

"What about a nice salad. You know the chicken contacted me today and asked me to not kill him for a wedding that might not even happen" Phoebe clapped her hand over her mouth.

"A WEDDING THAT MIGHT NOT WHAT!" Even Monica shrunk back in fear at Rachel's livid face.

"Ah… well you see… Rachel um...a raccoon ran through the hallway and he opened the door and it jumped up and bit him on the face and he went to the hospital to get rabies shots." Joey lied, desperately trying to convince her everything was all right.

Rachel shot him a death glare. "Joey, you can't lie."

"All right we're all making bets on how long you and Ross would last, you know given his record."

"JOEY!"All three girls yelled at him.

"What? I'm just the actor." And he ran out the door.

"Monica, you've got three seconds to explain to me why my _soon _to be husband has bailed."

"Okay well he went out this morning and didn't come back."

"MONICA FIND MY GROOM NOW! I WANT HIM AT THE CHURCH AND READY TO BE CHEWED OUT BY THE TIME I'M THERE!"

Monica felt very tiny right about now. That was until Ross barged in.

"ROSS WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Rachel looked up. "Ross where were you? I've been so worried!"

"Rachel you just woke up!"

"I could sense it in my sleep."

Monica shot her a look, but turned her focus back to Ross.

"Okay well I went out to get some coffee."

"For two hours?" Monica interrupted.

"And got attacked by Gunther."

"What? Gunther no way he's too little." Rachel gasped.

"Rachel it's Ross."

"Yeah that's true."

"Can I please continue?" Ross didn't like being told he was girly.

The girls shut up and listened in silence.

"Okay so I asked him how he was and he said horrible. Well you know how he confessed his love to you at the coffee house a while ago?"

"Yeah that was really creepy. Also a really big shocker: I always thought he was gay."

"Well he still isn't really over you."

A look of realization dawned on Rachel's face.

"Well you know that explains why I keep getting free coffee."

"That took you two hours?" Monica was skeptical.

"Well he bit me kind of hard. Took me forever to get through the traffic and then the line at the hospital before I could get stitches."

"He bit you? Eww…" Monica's cleaning brain shuddered at the thought of all those germs.

"Okay so now can we get back to my wedding?" Rachel was satisfied with the explanation and really, really wanted to get going.

"Oh my God Ross you can't be in here go! Shoo!"Monica shoved him out the door, and unfortunately, into Chandler. Chandler fumbled a bit and both of them collapsed in a heap.

Monica, Phoebe, and Rachel peered out the door and gave him blank looks.

"Ross you can get up now." Whispered Chandler.

Ross scrambled to his feet, and helped Chandler up. The girls rolled their eyes and went back in the apartment, slamming the door.

"Did Monica buy you a new sweater vest?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well it's very soft."

"I know isn't it it's like Australian imported wool or something like that."

"Wow really that is so in!"

Chandler and Ross stopped for a second.

"So watch the game yesterday? I feel gay." Chandler had become very uncomfortable and quickly walked into the apartment across the hall.

"This isn't my building." He walked out a few seconds later amidst screams.

"Rachel you look amazing." Phoebe and Monica stood in awe of their friend. Her hair had been curled to frame her face. A simple white gown clung to her thin frame. The beading on the top caught the sun and made the dress sparkle.

"Where's Emma? You guys got her ready didn't you?"

"Yeah she's right here."

Monica toddled out Emma. She looked like a little fairy with a glittering dress and tiny flowers in her hair. Rachel practically burst into tears, but didn't because after three hours of getting ready, no one would want to have to put on all that makeup again because of a teary moment.

"Thanks so much you guys." Rachel pulled her two best friends into a huge hug.

The church had been decorated with lilies. Rachel had wanted doves and a sunset, but Ross pointed out that there was no way he could pay for that and a honeymoon.

As the music started, Monica, in a gold bridesmaid dress, walked out with Chandler. She was the maid of honor, and Chandler was the best man. Next were Phoebe and Mike, who was grudgingly let in after the Mike and Phoebe wedding. Joey came next with little Emma. Awws filled the church as the toddler stumbled down the aisle. Ross picked her up and waited for Rachel.

Everyone stood to welcome the bride. She looked even more beautiful now that she was there. Rachel seemed to radiate a light that lit up the church and put the sun to shame. She kissed Emma on the forehead and megawatt smiled at Ross.

"Rachel, let's face it. I have never been good at relationships. I say the wrong name at the altar and then there was that whole on a break thing. But you, God you really made a difference. You were always there for me and you gave me a beautiful baby girl. You made me laugh at stupid things and we did a lot of stupid things. I've known ever since high school that I had to be with you. And I'm so happy that I do have you forever now." Ross said his vow and slipped the gold band on her finger.

"Ross, I'm not good at this. But I still have the movie stub from our first date and every time I think about it or you I think about how safe and stable things were with you. You were my rock when my dad was in the hospital and when I was just learning with Emma. You've always been the sweetest, hot in a dorky way guy I have ever known and you will always be there for me and that's what I love so much about you. When I was on that plane, I couldn't stop thinking of how wrong this was and then I saw you. You came all the way to the airport to tell me you loved me and didn't even know what I would say. You always loved me, always protected me. So I hope I can do the same just as well, for you." Rachel dropped the ring as she began crying, and Ross bent down and slipped it on himself.

"I give you Mr. And Mrs. Gellar and Emma Gellar-Green," pronounced the priest.

Ross stared at his sleeping bride. He'd known Rachel for ages, and yet he never thought that she would be his wife. He was such an idiot sometimes, but she still loved him like crazy.

"Ross honey, why are you still up?" Rachel had noticed that the warm lump she normally snuggled up to wasn't there.

"I love watching you sleep. You're so peaceful and beautiful."

"Aww thanks. But I'm freezing so could you watch me be pretty in the bed?"

Laughing, Ross walked over and climbed under the covers.

"I love you Ross." Rachel dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

"I love you too." Ross kissed her forehead and buried his head in her sweet smelling hair as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
